Boxing Assassian
by pizzafan123
Summary: All Tamaki Tanaka wanted to do is finish junior high quickly, even if she was in E-class. But then an octopus creature came, saying he destroyed the moon and now wanted to be their teacher. She then finds out her and her classmates have to kill him which is almost impossible. Also her parents are another problem with their own ideas. She might see parts herself she didn't know abou


**Assassination Classroom**

 **The Fighter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **We have to kill our teacher?!**

I sat in the back, an empty seat behind me. It looked like a normal setting, looking into the class of 3-E. Sure, we were at the bottom of a mountain that took 30 minutes to arrive at from the main campus, but it was a normal one nonetheless. Yet we were nervous, all of us were, even if we didn't show it. A gun was held in my lap, yes a gun.

E Class was not normal, not after a couple of days ago. I looked around to see everyone with stiff looks. I caught Kayano's look. I nodded at her. She had green hair in pigtails and brown eyes, the shortest person in this class. She then turned back around. Sugino, Okano, Isogai and Maehera were all looking ahead.

Nagisa was supposed to give the signal when _he_ showed up. Nagisa had really long blue hair for a boy which he kept up in style similar to Kayano's, she was the one that did it for him and blue eyes. Instead of the grey with black lining blazer that was the uniform, he wore a blue waistcoat. Yeah, his color scheme was blue.

A crash was then heard. I stiffened, tightening the grip I had on the gun. I heard sounds coming closer, slithering sounds I was now familiar with. I swallowed, this will be the first time. Maybe we'll even do it, power in numbers and all that.

The door opened and something slithered to the front. He was all yellow, with tentacles at the bottom half of himself. He wore a college graduation hat and gown, a tie with a half crescent moon on his chest. He had an ever-present grin that bordered on being creepy. "Alright, people. Let's get started, shall we? Class monitor, if you will do the honors." His yellow tentacles were waving around wildly.

My eyes flickered to the back of Nagisa's head and I could hear Terasaka move from my left a couple of seats over. The creature had the attendance book with him. Nagisa called after standing up. "Right! Ready!"

I stood along with everyone else. My feet were shoulder width apart with my right a little more in front with the large gun against my shoulder, my right forefinger on the trigger.

Nagisa called. "Aim! Fire!"

 _Here we go._

All the bullets from us slammed into the front of the class, but our teacher, the yellow octopus could travel at Mach 20 speed. I could hear something from him, but the noise of bullets stopped me from hearing what he said.

Then I heard. "…Isogai?"

"What was that? I couldn't make it out over all the gunfire."

"HERE!"

He went through the names and we kept shooting. I listened for mine, sure I wanted to shoot him, but I couldn't be called as absent, my mom would kill me.

I heard. "Tanaka?"

I called loudly over the gunfire. "Here!"

Later I would repeat I liked to be called by my first name, it was scary how normal it was, how I would tell teachers to call me that and it was like talking to a regular teacher with the way he acted.

Soon the roll call was finished and we ran out of bullets. I gasped and leaned on my desk, feeling my heart pounding and tiredness from that. I was not out of shape or anything, I did fighting with my dad. I think it was more nerve racking than physically tiring. Hayumi, Nakamura, Marhara, Nagisa and Sugino (just not as much) looked like they were out of it.

The octopus's voice was cheerful. "Excellent! Are present and accounted for! No tardies! Congratulations!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance as a red circle lit his face. Did he have to sound so happy about it?

Nakamura sighed. "He's fast." Nakamura had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the school uniform, with the black tie and grey short skirt, but a yellow sweater instead of the grey jacket with black lining.

Isogai sighed too. "The whole class fired on him and he doesn't even have a scratch." Isogai, he was a class representative and wore the male uniform with a black waistcoat under the school jacket. He had neat black chin length hair and light colored eyes.

That made it worse, he didn't even look bothered. But we, class 3-E had to assassinate our teacher. The octopus said. "No luck today either, eh? That's really too bad, what's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps? Or any hack can pull a gun or pull a trigger? Some of column A? Some of Column B? I get you are trying to cast the net as widely as possible so to speak. But, your approach lacked originality. When the target clocks at Mach 20, the assassin has to think outside the box."

I walked over to them, putting the gun on my desk. "Looks like we failed."

Nagisa gave a sheepish smile. "What did you expect?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, I guess."

Maehara pointed at him. "Wait, a minute! No freaking way did you dodge that hail of bullets!"

Sugino added, looking at the BB's we were given to kill him. "He's got a point. I mean, these are only BB's, right? For all we know, you just took them like a champ."

The others were muttering to themselves about it and I looked at him curiously. I felt my lips twitch into a smile. "Hey, Octopus-Sensei, you wanna prove if they can hurt you or not?"

It was a test, I wanted to see if we were given faulty bullets and weapons, if these would work. If he refused, it would look like he was lying and that these don't work.

He was looking at me and then sighed deeply. "What's with the weird name!? Fine, I guess you're right, Tanaka."

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the use of my last name. Nagisa sighed. "Really, Tamaki?"

I just smiled a little wider and didn't bring my eyes from the octopus. He said. "Collect the ammunition and bring it here. As it was explained, these are Anti-Me BB's."

He took the gun from Okano, who had short brown hair and purple eyes, wearing the uniform without the jacket.

He said, raising an tentacle in the air with the gun pointing at it. I narrowed my eyes, would he do it? He then spoke. "Harmless to you, but…" I gasped as he shot his tentacle off and it worked. He actually did it! The thing was spewing yellow liquid and wiggling all over the place. It was pretty disgusting. I backed up, I didn't know how I would explain yellow goo at home.

He continued. "It's able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu. Developed by your government for that express purpose. Of course in a few seconds I can regenerate good as new. A luxury you won't have if you shoot your eye out. From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first!"

I felt myself deflate as I thought that he could regenerate that fast, that makes it way harder. Then his face has green stripes so his face was yellow and green striped. I hated that color, it pissed me off. It showed he was getting cocky. He said, a smug tone in his voice. "Good luck killing me before graduation. Your gonna need it! Firearms and Anti-Me BB's away please. Time to get to work."

I grumbled a bit, patted Nagisa on the shoulder and went back to my seat. Nagisa was a friend of mine, I was friends with him since I first started middle school. I actually wished we'd assassinate him instead of going back to work. I put the gun back on the floor by my desk.

We watched as he wrote four sentences on the blackboard. He was going to teach English first, our foreign language. I was pretty good at it, though a lot of the grammar still confused me as they're were so many rules. "Okay, here's a puzzler for you. Isogai!"

"Uh, sir…"

"Which of these four is the odd man out?" I watched as four of his tentacles changed color. They were blue, gray, purple and green. I looked over the sentences and blanched. They all looked the same.

"Uh, the blue one."

His face went orange with a red circle. "Execellent! The boy is in who is standing is a relative pronoun."

I sucked at grammar, I knew it. I put a fist on my cheek and yawned, I was tired. I laid my head down on the desk and fell asleep, the octopus's lesson ringing in my ears.

I dreamt about how the creature got here in the first place.

 _It started before the octopus showed up, when we still had Yukimura-sensei still teaching. She was young and clumsy, but a good teacher, we all knew she cared about us 'lowly' E Class kids. I just got into E class this year, I was D Class originally._

 _Then the moon blew up. Not to pieces, but it was a permanent crescent. No one really knew who or what did it. 70% of the moon was destroyed._

 _The next day, Yukimura-sensei wasn't here, but something else. Octopus-sensei as I call him, though I didn't know it yet. He just looked at us with that ever-present smile and said cheerfully. "Hello everyone! So, I'm the one who blew up the moon."_

 _My eyes widened as I along with everyone else gaped at him. There was three people in suits with him. Two men and one female. The octopus said. "I'm planning on the doing the same thing to Earth in a year. But never mind that now, I'm going to be your new teacher, isn't that exciting?!"_

 _I stared blankly was shock and disbelief. He blew up the moon and now he's our teacher? What the hell!? I thought to myself. 'There are so many things wrong with this picture'._

 _A guy with tan skin, narrow eyes and spiky black hair said. "Uh, I'm Karasuma. I'm front the Ministry of Defense. What I'm about to tell you is what we in the business call classified. Ah, hell! I'll just come right out with it. I'm going to need you to kill this thing, for the sake of mankind."_

 _I raised a hand. "We're not killers, even if it looks a little weird…sir."_

 _The thing waved it tentacles around. "That's a mean thing to say!"_

 _I muttered in disbelief. "You're the one who destroyed the moon."_

 _The rest of the class was staring at him with the same exasperated disbelief. Kimura raised his hand. He had orange hair and was on the skinny side. "Is this a joke, if that's the alien- "_

 _Said alien screamed. "I'm an Earth born and breed thank you very much!"_

 _I scratched my head. Kurasuma said. "I explain why we're here in a moment. I'm also not at liberty to say the details of this juncture. Let's just say he is telling the truth. His threat is all too real. As of this coming March, he will obliterate the Earth. Apart from you, the only people who know this are World Leaders. If word of this spreads to the public, we'll have widespread panic on our hands. He must be terminated soon and with extreme prejudice. Which, bringing to your question from before, meaning you must become assassins."_

 _I jolted back as he went to stab the creature with a green knife. I blinked and the yellow thing was on the other side of the room. I gaped. "What the hell?"_

 _I stared as he zoomed around the front of the room in a blink of an eye. Kurasuma tried to stab him, but he was too fast. "As you can see, he is extremely fast and for some reason he likes grooming eyebrows perfectly." As he talked he grew more annoyed._

 _I had to stifle a snicker. Suddenly the thing went pink as there backs faced us. Is he blushing!?_

 _Kurasuma said in a louder tone. "You're looking at a being who is so powerful he can destroy over half the moon in seconds. One so fast he's been clocked at Mach 20. A world where he's allowed to live is a world waiting to be destroyed, plain and simple."_

 _The octopus said, putting away those grooming tools he was using, the ones we couldn't see earlier. "You make it all sound so grim. Cheer up, I graciously made your government an offer. Stop making fools of yourselves and stop trying to kill me and let me teach 3-E at this wonderful institution."_

 _I couldn't help, but sent a dry look toward the front. I muttered. "Really?"_

 _Kurasuma was pissed. "We didn't have a choice. We don't know what his motives are, but we agreed on the condition any of you students won't be harmed in any way."_

 _Oh, so that's why. They can't kill him, but he won't hurt us, so they'll try to figure out how to kill him while he's here. But really, why does he want to teach kids and is he any good at teaching?_

 _Kurasuma said. "The advantage is twofold. One on hand, we'll know his whereabouts a good portion of every week day, which is something. On the other hand, he's be within range of 30 people with the means to kill him."_

 _I wasn't a killer though, I mean sure I want me and family along with my friends to live and not get blown up. My dad taught me to fight to defend myself and others. Could I kill him? Thoughts of the people I cared about where in my head. I clenched a fist on the desk. I would have to._

 _Kurasuma said. "Do the deed and you get 10 billion."_

 _My eyes widened and I almost jumped out of my chair. I yelled with everyone else. "WHAT!?"_

 _Kurasama replied to our shock. "It's only fair, kill him and save the Earth, if that doesn't deserve a life on easy street, I don't know what for. He doesn't think you can do it, use that. Green stripes indicate he is feeling superior, we have some experience with it."_

 _That was what he had on his face now. "Truth to be told, I'm not worried. If the military couldn't do it, why would anyone assume students could. You don't even have fighter jets." He then described how he cleaned them after avoiding them._

 _Kurasuma said. "It's up to you, find the cracks in the smug bastard and exploit them. The weapons you'll be provided with won't hurt humans, but will be extremely fatal to him. This goes without saying, we'll need to keep this between us. The clock is ticking. Decide whatever you'll stand our home being blasted to space dust."_

 _I was filled with determination at his words._

 _Class that day ended and he wasn't too bad. I was very wary and I knew I wasn't the only one. I walked out with Nagisa down the mountain which took a while. I asked. "Did you hear what happened to Karma?"_

 _Nagisa frowned. "Yeah, he got suspending for attacking someone, right?"_

 _I snorted. "As if that was it, he attacked some top student and a teacher."_

 _His eyes bulged. "What, really?"_

 _I frowned at why. "Yeah, if you wanna know just ask him." I gave him a hopeful look._

 _He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tamaki, me and Karma don't really talk anymore. You know that."_

 _I nodded. "Yeah, Karma says the same thing. No matter, I'm still best friends with the both of ya."_

 _He was quiet and then said. "Sorry about you not being able to be in the boxing club anymore."_

 _I shrugged, hiding my disappointment. "It's okay, for a bunch of guys, they're wimps."_

 _He didn't look like he believed me, but he let it go like I knew he would. "Hey, Tamaki? Why did you get put in 3-E anyway?"_

 _I frowned, but said. "Grades." It was more than that, but I didn't want to tell him for some reason, I wanted to keep the real reason why I was kicked out. I did the same with Karma. It was my secret._

 _I asked. "Hey, do you want to come by my place? I got that new video game."_

 _His eyes widened. "Really?! But that was quick! But I can't, my mom...you know how she is…"_

 _I clenched my teeth and balled my fists at my side, I knew I was angry just from those words. The women was nuts. I know Nagisa has a girl look, but he was not and she needed to get that. I wouldn't have known if I didn't find out on accident. I was friends with Nagisa first and then Karma. In the end of first year I saw her go on a rampage. I hated her, hated anyone that hurts my friends._

" _So?"_

 _He sighed, reached up to squeeze my shoulder. "It's okay, Tamaki, really. I'll ask my mom sometime during the week."_

 _I nodded reluctantly. We argued about this a lot, less these days. The truth was that she abused him and he loved her, so he let it go. Otherwise I would've put her in the hospital and even if he and Karma weren't talking, I knew if Karma found out, he would do the same. Karma doesn't know what his mother does. Nagisa made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Karma and I agreed._

 _Mostly because she wasn't bad lately and Nagisa seemed fine. It still pissed me off every time I thought about it. His mom didn't like me much, I didn't hide much of my dislike and I was more tomboyish which annoyed her._

 _I said. "Come over whenever, you know my parents don't mind you coming over."_

 _He smiled genuinely. "I know."_

 _We finally reached up the mountain, leaving school grounds. This has to be the worst thing about 3-E. We were at the train station soon enough. I sighed. "I have to get home; my mom will kill me if I don't study. You know she's all about grades."_

 _He laughed. "I know what you mean."_

 _But you have it worse, is what I thought. My mom didn't like a lot of the things I do, but she certainly didn't push things on me…_

"Tanaka! No sleeping in class!"

I put my head up, looking with bleary eyes. "Huh?"

His face was somehow stern. "How do you expect to learn if you always sleep?"

I nodded. "Sorry, I was bored."

I heard Maehara snicker from up front.

"Wrong, pay attention!" He made an 'X' on his normally yellow face, which was now purple.

I nodded again this time seriously since I didn't want to continue this conversation. "Sorry, I'll stay awake."

He nodded before going back to the lesson. I wanted to see what kind of being we had to kill. Plus, I'll admit he reacts hilariously. I leaned back in my seat with a sigh. He went on with the lesson until a bell rang. I was realized, it was lunch time. I was getting hungry.

The octopus said. "Well, looks like that's lunch everyone. Excuse me while I pop over to China for a quick bite. You have my number, any killers feeling trigger happy are welcome to hit me up."

I winced at the wind that hit us from Mach 20 speed as he left out the window. Nakamura said from her desk. "Ok, math. If he's traveling at Mach speed 20…"

Nagisa continued. "It will take 10 minutes to get to his favorite place in Shiswan."

"So to be absolutely clear, we ruled out missiles."

I shook my head. "Those wouldn't work, they tried that."

Isogai nodded, saying in disbelief. "Exactly, plus he can break the sound barrier and we don't have access to that!"

They all talked about him and his teaching style, how much he helped. He's only been around for a couple of days, but he's good. I frowned at the part of no college. How even if the world wasn't going to blow up, we'd still be doomed.

I shook my head as they went off on their own. I grabbed the bento my mom made me and walked over to Nagisa, sitting on his desk. I opened it, giving him the sushi in it. He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tamaki."

I shrugged, taking the chopsticks and eating the rice and meat neatly packed inside. "No problem."

"Hey Nagisa."

I stopped mid-bite at Terasaka's voice. "Look alive little man, time to put our money where our mouth is, time to get this done."

Nagisa nodded seriously. I looked at Terasaka, Maramatsu and Yoshida. Terasaka had brown hair with blond dyed underneath, Maramatsu had blond hair and Yoshida had black dreads for hair. I raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem here?"

 _Were they bullying Nagisa_? Terasaka sneered. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Tanaka. C'mon Nagisa."

I frowned at him, angry that his was going to do something to hurt my friend. I put my hand on Nagisa's arm when he got up to move. Nagisa said. "Tamaki, it's fine. I'll see you later."

He looked me in the eye and I glared in annoyance. "Fine, whatever."

Nagisa walked off and I shook my head. He was my friend, but he could handle himself, at least with Terasaka. I finished eating and Nakamura bumped into me. "Hey, what's with the protective act?"

I frowned in confusion at her. "Protective act?"

Fuwa came next to her. "Yeah, yeah. Like that anime I watched, remember what you said, ' _is there a problem here_?', all cool and everything!"

I blushed in embarrassment at what she was saying. Repeating it over like that, makes it sound like I was trying to be tough and that's not what I was trying to do. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Nagisa is my friend, Terasaka and his group of morons had a look about them."

Kayano asked worriedly. "You don't think something is going to happen to Nagisa, do you?"

Nakamura grinned. "He's gonna be fine."

I nodded. "Yeah, I just overreacted." I didn't believe that though. I finished eating. I shook my head, moving from his desk and going toward mine. I tossed the box in my bag hooked to the side of my desk. I loosened the tie around my neck. I wore the standard blazer with the top button open. I actually had a good point of E Class and that was I could wear the school's pants if I wanted to.

My parents were easy on me, let me wear what I wanted and I liked pants, not skirts. On the Main Campus, I had to wear it, even if I tried to find the longest size I could find. The only time I have to wear it again is the assemble once a month. I was questioned from a few people in this class, but they dealt with their own stuff and didn't care all that much.

Anyway, I looked out the door and saw that Nagisa wasn't back. I frowned, maybe I was being too protective, he could take care of himself. I just cared a lot for my friends and family.

I then heard a whoosh of sound, signaling the yellow octopus was back.

Terasaka and his group of idiots came inside and I narrowed my eyes at them, but leaned back in my chair. Nagisa was fine. This assassination stuff was putting me on edge and that was making me protective. At least Karma isn't here, he'd mock me. He's still doing his suspension.

They were smirking to themselves. I heard a slithering and saw the yellow octopus come in, going to the blackboard. Nagisa came in, gave me a nod, walking to his seat. I saw a bag clenched in his fist. I shrugged it off.

Our teacher wrote something on the board and turned to face us. "Okie-dokey! Your assignment for this afternoon is to compose a short poem. The final line should read, 'was tentacles all along'."

I blanched in surprise. "Really?"

Kanzaki, a girl with black hair and brown eyes, a quiet girl said, raising her hand. "Excuse me, sir. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes, when you completed the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded on creativity, grammar and overall beauty of expression. Here's an example: 'Not the storm of garden snow, of flowers moving on, but sprouting there instead was tentacles all along."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. I grumbled. "I suck at poetry." Regular writing didn't bother me, but I always was bad at poetry. Plus the subject requirement was ridiculous.

The octopus said. "You may go home when you're finished."

I gaped. "WHAT!?" I was never getting home!

Everyone else was in agreement. Kurahashi said. "But, sir. Tentacles all along-"

I tuned out his reply until I heard him making weird noises. Maehara yelled. "Will you please knock that off."

I then snorted to myself, why am I so worried? It was one grade, I'll just skip this assignment and do the next one. I frowned to myself, sure thinking like that was most likely the reason why I was in E Class in the first place, but I didn't care.

Kayano suddenly said. "Sir, question!"

"Sure, fire away Kayano."

She replied. "Do we always have to call you sir, you haven't given us your name and I think you need one."

The class agreed and I thought so too, it was annoying calling him octopus in my head all the time.

The octopus said, scratching his head. "Trouble is, I don't have the sort of name you give to people. Why not pick one for me?"

I smiled, I knew amusement was in my eyes. "I got one. Freakish Yellow Octopus."

He waved his tentacles around, face a light red. "Tanaka, that was very rude just now!"

I grinned a little wider. "Ok, I'll get rid of the yellow part, how's that?"

The whole class yelled. "That doesn't make it better!"

I chuckled, shrugging. "That's what I got."

The octopus waggled a tentacle finger at me. "When I said to pick a name, I meant to pick a serious one."

I smirked. "I did, that's how I think of you."

Suddenly, he looked away somehow slumping. The class yelled. "Is he sulking!?"

He quickly turned back around. "No matter about that! Just worry about meter and syntax. I'll take a short break while you take up your pens."

I looked down at my paper in confusion. Maybe I should at least try it out. I mumbled. "The octopus swims tentacle less…"

"Seems the muse favors Nagisa."

I blinked and looked up to see Nagisa walking forward. My eyes widened at the knife hidden behind his book. He had that calculating look he somehow got when he was thinking something over. So, he's going to try his hand in this?

He was in front of him when he went to stab the teacher. I leaned forward as the octopus grabbed his arm lightly, taking the knife with a handkerchief. "What did I say about thinking outside the box?"

I watched in confusion as he hugged him. "What is he doing?"

I gaped as an explosion hit the front of the room. The thought of one of my friends in that made my heart pound harshly in my chest. I didn't even duck from the pink BB's all over the classroom.

Terasaka yelled. "Alright! We're gonna be billionaires!"

He came toward the front along with Maramatsu and Yoshida and Isogai yelled at him. I came forward. Terasaka said. "Never thought it'd be a suicide bomber!"

Kayano yelled. "Terasaka! What'd you make Nagisa do?!"

"What? I'm sorry, do you have a better idea? I gave him a modified to grenade filled with those stupid BB's. And a spoonful enough of gunpowder so they'd scatter enough at fast speed."

Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Don't worry it wasn't enough to kill- "

I slammed my fist into his face. "You bastard!"

Nakamara sounded impressed. "Wow, Tanaka!"

I shook my hand. "How about I kill you!?"

Terasaka put a hand on his eye. "You little…what the hell was that for?!"

I growled. "Are you kidding me?! You put my friend's life on the line! Of course I'm going to hit you!" I stormed forward, grabbing his shirt collar and bringing him down to my height. "You hurt _any_ friend of mine, I'll kill you instead of that damn octopus!"

I glared at him, he was tense in my hands. Isogai cautioned. "Hey, Tanaka, please calm down."

I didn't look away from Terasaka, who was glaring back at me. "Get off me!"

Maramatsu's voice said. "Hey, what's this weird membrane thing on him and the guy's body is here too."

I moved my hands from Terasaka's shirt and walked over. I crouched don't in worry to see Nagisa laying down covered by some liquid thing. A burned thing supposedly the octopus's body was also there. I warily touched it. I grimaced and moved my hand away from it.

Suddenly I heard an angry tone, one that put every hair of mine on end. "It's not a body, it's a husk. I shed once a month. I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you didn't see this coming."

I moved away from him from where he was on the ceiling. His eyes were glowing red. He wasn't angry at me, but still. I saw Nagisa sit up, that thing sliding from him. I went to his side, crouching by him and looking at him worriedly. I didn't speak.

The octopus growled deeply. "Terasaka. Yoshida. Maramatsu! This was your doing, wasn't it?"

The octopus's face wasn't yellow, green striped or red, it was pitch black. I knew what it meant without having to think about it. He was pissed. It scared me a little. I felt like a wolf hiding its tail between its legs and that pissed me off.

I flinched back as he left a second later only to reappear a second or two later. He dropped three plates of wood. I read their three names. I felt my face go pale white at the bundle of names he had. I saw the 'Tanaka'. He was at my house!?

He growled deeper than before. "Here's the deal, kiddos. The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you. But, there's a catch, if you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, there is nothing that said I can't harm someone else. Family, friends, anyone you care about if I feel like it."

I felt my face darken in anger and rage as I saw my nameplate clack to the ground. I glared furiously at him. If he dares to hurt my family…I clenched my fists tightly at my sides. I snarled. "Like hell!"

He said sharply. "Enough!"

I shrunk back on reflex before stopping. I was a fighter, not some weak little girl! Terasaka yelled, pointing at him. "Fine, threaten us! I ain't afraid of no squid. Where do you get off blowing up the moon!? We have rights, you know!? Call us, irresponsible, we're just defending ourselves!"

My eyes widened in shock to see his face show that red circle showing we were correct.

I muttered. "This jerk is way too bipolar!" I mean seriously, he changes emotions every five seconds.

He must of heard what I said, but didn't answer me. "Of course, I know that. I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No, no, no." I watch warily as he put a tentacle finger on his head. "As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets full marks for technique. His composure is simply outstanding."

He turned toward the idiot trio. "However, none of you cared if he was injured. Not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone. You must believe yourself worthy of your target. That means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves and each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts."

My eyes widened in shock at what he said. He might be our target, but that's the nicest thing a teacher has ever said to me. His words made me look at Nagisa with a glare, which he looked away from with a sheepish look. He did what he did without thinking about it. I felt that pulsing vein in my brow that came from me getting angry.

The octopus turned me and Nagisa. "Here's a puzzler toward you, Nagisa. Given I have no intention of being killed, though I have every intention of enjoying out time together before the world goes kaplooey. What exactly are you going to do about it?" He was looking at Nagisa.

He looked taken back, but then smiled. "I think you'll find out I can do plenty, sir. Just you wait and see."

His head then turned toward me. "What are you going to do, Tanaka?"

I blinked, surprised he was talking to me. I then smirked. "Well, I'll kill you of course."

He suddenly had those green stripes on his face. I felt an angered tick in my jaw. He said. "Nufufufufu. That's the spirit. No one leaves until I'm vanquished."

I snapped. "Like that's going to happen!"

The octopus said. "Oh and Tanaka?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I believe to be a great assassin, you need to keep a hold on your temper, even if those you care about are hurt."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

I walked back to my seat. I looked to my left and saw Terasaka and his gang. I was pleased to see the black eye forming on his right eye. I looked in front of me to see the back of Chiba, a really silent guy with black hair that overshadowed his eyes.

Kayano said from up front. "How do you say unkillable in Japanese? Korosensai. Koro-sensei!"

He looked up and then the class decided on calling him that. I couldn't help, but say with a teasing smile. "I like Freakish Yellow Octopus more."

The whole class hollered loudly. "Not happening!"

The newly dubbed Koro-sensei whined. "Tanaka, why do you have to say that?!"

I grinned. "It's fun."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Class finally ended and he didn't make us stay, he was just being ridiculous. I walked out, Maehara said to me. "Sheesh, that was some right hook you got there."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, he deserved it. I wasn't in the boxing club for nothing, you know."

He laughed back, patting me on the shoulder and walking with Isogai. Nagisa came over and I walked with him down the mountain. I stopped for a moment when there was no one behind us anymore.

I swung an arm around Nagisa's shoulders. I had about 2 inches on him, I was at 5 feet and 5 inches. He stiffened in surprise. "You're an idiot, you know." I rubbed my knuckles harshly in his head.

He yelped. "Tamaki, what are you-"

I snapped, rubbing harder. "If you _ever_ do something stupid like that again, I will kick your ass, friend or no. You have a brain, don't listen to that blockhead!"

I let go with an annoyed glare. Nagisa rubbed his head with a grimace. He fixed the pigtails so they fit better.

I walked off. I heard him cry out. "W-wait up, Tamaki!"

He came to my side. "I'm really sorry, I mean it. Thanks for hitting him for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I would. Don't do that again, don't throw away your life to kill him."

"I won't sorry."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I got to hit Terasaka, so it's fine."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, that reminds me. I think Karma is rubbing off on you."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "With teasing Koro-sensei and that look on your face while you did it."

I sighed in mock horror. "Oh no! I caught the Karma."

He laughed again and we were at the train station. I waved him off. "See you tomorrow, Nagisa."

"You too!"

When I got home, I saw a familiar red head leaning against my door. "Hey Karma."

He moved from the door lazily. "Hey, Tamaki, what's up?"

I frowned. I couldn't tell him about Koro-sensei, so I'd just hide it. "…Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you hiding?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I just punched an idiot in class."

He chuckled. Then he teased. "I know your hiding something and I'm gonna find out!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "That sounds creepy. You coming in?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I walked over and he ruffled my hair. I moved my head away from him. "Stop that."

He just laughed. I walked inside and called. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart."

I flushed in embarrassment at Karma's smirk from the nickname, even if he heard it millions of times. I shoved him and shouted. "Mom, me and Karma are gonna go in my room!"

"Don't shout, come in here!"

I huffed and pushed the sliding door back to see Mom cooking. "Does he want to stay for dinner?"

Karma appeared over my shoulder, grinning that smirk of his. "I'd love to, Mrs. Tanaka."

We were about to leave when my mom said. "Make sure you study."

I stiffened. "Mom…"

She turned and put her hands on her hips. "Tamaki Tanaka! How do you expect to get somewhere if you don't get good grades. You cannot live off boxing, I'm telling you that right now, do you understand me?"

I felt my ears burn as she scolded me. Karma has heard it a million times, but it's still embarrassing when she goes on a tangent like this.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, Karma is here to help me. You know how smart he is."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs to my room. I let go, slumping on my bed. He leaned against my headboard, crossing his legs. He asked. "She still harping on you?"

I just rolled my eyes. "You know how my parents are, forget it."

Thankfully he did. "Homework?"

I scoffed, sitting up. "Not a chance, I'll do it later."

He snickered as I sat up. He pulled my cheek teasingly. "Shouldn't you be a good girl and do your work?"

I smacked his hand, feeling my face heat up as he mocked me. "I seriously hate you."

He chimed. "No you don't!"

"I guess you don't want to play my new game."

He sat with me on the floor without another word. I smirked. "Get ready to lose."

His golden eyes were glowing, a wide smirk on his face. "Not a chance that's happening."

I spoke after we played a round with me losing. "Hey, Karma…"

He glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"Soon you're going to 3-E, right?"

He grunted an affirmative answer as I attacked him in the second round with a finishing attack, killing 25% of his health. I smirked.

I then frowned, ducking from a harsh kick. "Would you talk to Nagisa again?"

He froze and then attacked my player with a double attack, taking my health by half. I whined. "Come on, Karma!"

He said. "Tamaki, you know I don't really talk to him much."

"Yeah and I don't know why, you're an idiot!"

He paused his game, knocking his fist on my forehead a couple of times. "Don't call me that. I have my reasons. If we're in the same class, I'm not going out of my way to ignore him or anything. I'll talk to him and make fun of him like I do you, but just not like before."

I snorted to myself. The three of us were great friends when we started school. I bet being in class with him a small place will make him gravitate toward him, having us be friends again. Or so I hope. "Whatever man, ha!"

I reached over and pressed play on his controller, killing his player. I stuck my tongue out. "I win, neh!"

"You…"

He tackled me and we started wrestling around the room. Both of were trying to get the upper hand. I wheezed at the headlock he had me in and I shoved my elbow in his side.

We rolled around the room.

/ / / / / / / / / /

 **I really hope I kept the main people in character, I think I did. I probably post a little more since I'm off for a little over a week, which gives me a lot of free time.**


End file.
